A Thousand Words
by overtlycovert
Summary: -Savers- It has been 6 years since DATS’ break-up. Memories came flooding in as Yoshino took a closer look at the group’s last complete picture- that is, until an unexpected guest literally dropped in. Slight MasaruXYoshino. R&R.


**Title: **A Thousand Words

**Word Count: **1860 words

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since DATS' break-up. Memories came flooding in as Yoshino takes a closer look on the group's last complete picture- that is, until an unexpected guest literally dropped in. Slight MasaruXYoshino.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon? Never owned it, and never will. *whimpers in corner*

* * *

"Alright, take care! See you later!"

The smile of the former DATS member vanished the moment she put the phone back on the receiver. A look at the calendar hanging on the opposite side of the room made her sigh. "I can't believe it. Has it really been six years ago?"

Yoshino took the metallic picture frame from its spot on her bedside table and leaned against the wall as she stared at it in contemplation. It was the DATS team's first and last complete photo, taken outside Touma's home the day before Masaru and the other digimon left for the Digiworld. And their decision was for good, it seems.

Her eyes moved from the portrait back to the calendar. She nodded slightly, and then looked back thoughtfully at the object in her hands. "Sure looks like it. It's amazing how time can get by so quickly," she said to herself.

Memories came flooding in as she examined the picture, which was taken at that same day, six years ago. Oddly enough, the first thing that she noticed were not the people (and digimon) with frozen smiles on their faces. Instead, she noted the lush greenery and the large iron gate behind them.

Even after god knows how long, the Norstein mansion looked the same as ever. Well, almost the same. The last time she'd been there, Touma was planning on having a Zen garden constructed…

Now that she thought about it, it has been quite some time since she'd last been there. Yoshino raised her hand and began counting with her fingers. _One, two, three, four, five._ Yes, it has been five months, to be exact.

Her gaze drifted towards the owner of the house. The Austrian had been so busy with his research on the cold virus these past few months. In fact, the man in question had called her just then. He was leaving for the US tomorrow morning, to attend the highly anticipated Nobel Peace Prize press conference. He was again one of the speakers, and he planned to share his discoveries on the much-sought elixir of the common cold. Not bad, for a 20-year-old whizz kid.

_So young, yet so many accomplishments. That's Touma-kun alright_.

"What's next, he'll find the missing link or something?" she mused, giving a soft chuckle afterwards.

She looked pensively at each of their loyal digimon partners. First at Gaomon, Touma's ever faithful companion, then to Falcomon, whom she considered as a classic example of a foe turned ally.

Beside him was Agumon, who still had some morsels of fried egg left on his muzzle. The sight begged a question on the officer's mind. _I wonder how he's doing without Sayuri-san's cooking?_

Literally speaking, no can even express how much the two PawnChessmon had aided them throughout their plight. From the beginning until the end, the pair had always been there, together with her fellow officers Miki and Megumi.

Kudamon, meanwhile, was at his usual spot, curled like a scarf around Captain Satsuma's neck. Boy were they shocked to know that this seemingly harmless fashion accessory was actually the Royal Knight Sleipmon!

Floating right beside Yoshino was the small, flower-like creature that kept her company for at least 8 years of her life. "Raramon…," she muttered softly. The pink-and-green digimon was her best friend. She was the one who helped her pull through when her confidence suffered. She was the one who comforted her, who sang beautiful lullabies whenever she'd have nightmares in the middle of the night.

Yoshino paused for a moment to take in the almost deafening silence inside the room. She had to admit that she missed her partner's once annoying singing every now and then. "I hope you're doing fine Raramon…," she said, as though Raramon could hear and answer her back.

On the upper left side, right beside the blonde boy, were Ikuto and Chika. _They were so young back then, _she thought.

The pair had changed so much over the years, both physically and mentally. Ikuto was now a dashing young man. He spoke fluently; his face was now free from those blue marks that were remnants of his 'digimonhood.' He considered himself as undoubtedly human; but in his heart he kept his digimon roots.

There's also this interesting and rather obvious fling between him and Chika. The girl grew into a charming and beautiful lady, with most of her male schoolmates kissing the floor she stepped on. She kept her hairstyle; but she had definitely grown much taller. It'd be amusing to see Masaru's reaction when he finds out that his younger sister was now inches taller than him!

"Ma-masaru…"

She felt like electricity had surged through her body.

Yoshino's grip on the polaroid tightened as she fixed her eyes on the figure that she had been avoiding to see. Smirking right there in the middle was Daimon Masaru.

He had a v-sign on his right hand, which he placed over Agumon's head to make it appear that he had horns. The officer couldn't help but smile. His immaturity never failed to amuse her.

It's amazing, really. He'd made a lot of mistakes, but he somehow managed to correct them before anything bad happened. She'd always pick on this trait of his when he was around; she felt compelled to do so, being his sort of older sister figure.

She couldn't help but notice his distance from the human members of the team. Their was a small space between Masaru, Touma, and Captain Satsuma, who were standing at his left and right side respectively. He appeared to be watching over the digimon below, even. Perhaps this was a premonition of what was about to happen when we bade our goodbyes to our digital friends, she thought.

"Come back soon. Stay safe, wherever you are…fighter-san…"

Yoshino smiled complacently at the frozen Masaru before putting the picture back on the table.

They say that a picture is worth a thousand words; but for Yoshino Fujieda, even a million words were not enough to express her thoughts completely.

A look at the clock gave her enough reason to hurry. "Oh, shoot! Is it that late already? I better get dressed soon, if I want to make it to the reunion in time!"

She moved to the edge of her bed and positioned herself to stand up. "This is the worst!" she exclaimed, sighing. As she was about to leave the room, a familiar weird zapping noise stopped her in her tracks- and it seemed to be coming from the ceiling.

"I-it can't be…no…," she said, her body motionless.

_THUD!_

Some kind of heavy object had fallen on the ground, or so it seems. The peculiar sound was getting less audible as the seconds rolled by. Other than that, there was total silence. The heavy atmosphere ensued for a couple of seconds- that is, until the mysterious object that found its way in Yoshino's room began to talk.

"Wow, it actually worked! Haha!" A slight pause. "Oww, my head."

The owner of the room's eyes widened. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. She removed her hand from the knob and slowly turned her head around- and her speculations were indeed correct.

On the ceiling was a thinning black circular vortex, with countless green-colored characters floating inside. It was a DigiGate- and it just brought with an unexpected guest, who was lying flat on the floor. Yoshino gaped in surprise, her brain desperately registering what was right before her eyes.

"Ma-masaru?!"

The brown-haired boy got into a kneeling position and turned around.

"Yoshino?!" he exclaimed, surprise written on his features. The two stared, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Finally, Masaru stood up and gave a warm smile. "Long time no see!" he said, his hands trying to straighten the creases on his clothes which were caused by his fall.

Yoshino smiled a bit, then frowned. "Six years is long, alright." she murmured, an odd mix of disappointment and unmistakable joy in her voice.

"Well sor-ry for taking so long!" he replied, blatantly putting emphasis on the word sorry. "It's not like I can't easily go between the two worlds without putting my life in danger, you know," he added.

"Good point."

Yoshino looked critically at the guy, from head down to toe. The street fighter hadn't changed much. His hair remained pulled back. He still sported the same clothes, albeit with the occasional tear here and there, before he left. He was slightly taller now, though.

Masaru raised his eyebrow questionably. "What's up? Is there something crawling on my face?" She must've been staring at him for too long, the officer concluded.

"Nope," Yoshino said, a smile surfacing. "You haven't changed a bit."

The strange look in his face remained. "Is that a good thing or bad a bad thing?"

A light chuckle.

"Depends on how you look at it."

Masaru smirked in response. "Ha ha."

"How'd you get here anyway? And why didn't you bring Agumon with you?" she asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"With this!" Masaru reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a metallic spherical object.

"Agumon and I found it while we were passing through Cherrymon's forest to gather some fruit. We were getting a tad homesick, so I decided to try it out. Sadly, the DigiGate generated was only big enough for one to get through…so Agumon and I settled the problem by playing five rounds of rock-paper-scissor." Masaru explained, grinning from his last statement.

"I won, promised him to bring some fried eggs when I got back, got inside the portal, and ended up basically where I am now- in your bedroom," he continued.

"Lucky! Kurata must've dropped it there," I assumed.

"That's what I thought too."

"Well, I'm glad that you're back. I missed you like hell," the magenta-haired lady suddenly confessed, much to Masaru's surprise. "Life's pretty dull without you to spice things up. The juvenile air you carry around with you provides a good source of entertainment!"

"That tr-…hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

His protest was unanswered. "And I'm sure the others missed you as much I did."

"Yo-yoshino…"

Was that longing that he heard in her tone?

"But enough small talk. We better get going, if we don't want to be late," Yoshino said, her hand motioning Masaru to follow her.

"Going where?"

"To the police station! Today's the day you and the digimon went back…ever since, we former DATS members have made it a point to celebrate it annually!"

"So it's a reunion?"

"I guess so, pretty much. So are you coming or not?"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! I have so much to catch up on…"

Masaru eagerly sauntered over to the doorway and into the hall.

"Hmm, maybe we should stop over at your place first…you seriously wouldn't want to be seen in those rags now do you?" Yoshino asked jokingly.

"Rags? That's my manly outfit that you're talking about!" he retorted.

"Whatever you say, Masaru," she said, shrugging before joining the guy who was now tapping his foot impatiently near the front door.

* * *

_Whew, finally finished writting my first attempt in digimon fic writing! I noticed the lack of Savers fics, so I decided to make one of my own. This is definitely not my last, though, since theres this crazy plunny that popped into my mind while reading the director notes of the show. Digimon Banchou, anyone? _

_So yes, reviews are loved and appreciated. *hands free cookies*_

_AU REVOIR & ADVANCED HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


End file.
